


Near Wild Heaven

by coloursflyaway



Series: The Wanting Comes In Waves [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, and the start of a polyamorous relationship, fluff and kissing, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes five kisses to get all of them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Wild Heaven

Richard kisses Aidan first, and kisses him in plain sight of Dean’s always waiting, always watching eyes, although neither of them can say if it was intentional, or just something which happened to them like so many things do.  
Richard kisses Aidan first because the younger man is bouncing, thrumming, bubbling with the excitement which seems to be a constant in his expression, with the joy of having two whole days off and with the prospect of going out tonight for a few beers and laughs and barely hidden glances. Richard kisses Aidan because he wants to and because he has wanted to since he has set eyes on him the first time.

The kiss is soft, is gentle, but neither sweet nor fevered, not a kiss to spur them on but to show something, to make Aidan see. And Aidan sees, although it takes some moments in which he cannot respond, not because he doesn’t want to, but because he doesn’t know how. Instead, he lets Richard kiss him, the slide of lips against his own intoxicating, and when he finally regains control over his body enough to tell the muscles to move, he kisses Richard as if to tell him that he has wanted this since the first time they set eyes on each other as well.  
(It’s his secret; he has).

The kiss lasts no longer than a few moments, but it feels far longer because Richard finds that Aidan’s lips are just a little less soft than he has expected and Aidan finds that Richard’s are softer; because it takes a second for them to find a rhythm; because Aidan’s hand comes up to cup Richard’s face; because it’s a first kiss and first kisses are always meant to last a little longer.  
And yet, it doesn’t last forever, only just long enough before Richard pulls away again, Aidan’s lips following his as if asking for another kiss.

Aidan loves easily and is easy to love in return, and Richard feels himself falling a little more for the other when he looks into dazed, unfocussed eyes with pupils blown so wide that he could fall into them and never be seen again.  
“I’ll see you later”, Richard says softly and his voice is hoarse, rough and deeper than usual and Aidan’s hand is still on his cheek. The other nods, smiles a smile which Richard returns and considering that the kiss has changed everything, he doesn’t feel different at all.

 

When Aidan kisses Dean, he doesn’t think.  
It might be a problem, it might be _the_ problem, because he’s got Richard and Richard has him, but Dean is there and he has been watching and his lips are tempting and pink because Dean’s been worrying them with white, white teeth. The other freezes but doesn’t move away, just goes still and quiet and lets Aidan’s lips move against his, trying to soothe the sting which still has to linger in his abused flesh.  
The kiss is sweet and brimming with quiet urgency, turns almost passionate, almost heated when Aidan sucks Dean’s lower lip into his mouth and it's that which Dean needs to break the spell, another incentive, maybe, because all of a sudden, there is a hand on Aidan’s hip pulling him closer. Hesitation still clings to Dean’s fingers as he curls them against warm skin and muscle, as if he expects either Aidan to pull away every second or himself, but Aidan follows nonetheless, presses their bodies together until he can feel Dean’s breathing.

He’s pliant against him and somehow it makes it sweeter because he can taste how much Dean has thought about it in every lick of his tongue, feel it in every of his breaths and if he could talk right now, he would tell Dean that he has been thinking about it too.  
It’s something which should make him feel terrible and guilty but doesn’t, maybe because it’s impossible to feel guilty for a feeling this calm and tender, which shines so brightly and makes him feel so warm and secure. Or maybe, because he couldn’t ever feel guilty for anything which has to do with the other actor in the first place.

Dean is nipping at his lips now, soft, teasing bites as if he would like to mark Aidan but doesn’t dare to and it is as sweet as it is teasing.  
In his mind, Aidan presses Dean against the next wall and threads long fingers through thick, golden hair, feels the other’s lips opening up to him and plunders his mouth, makes Dean moan a hundred times before he is finished with him.

But then Dean pulls away, or maybe Aidan does, and they are just sharing breaths, sharing thoughts with the hand on Aidan’s hip the only point of contact.  
“What about Richard?”, Dean finally asks and Aidan is not surprised.  
“I don’t know”, he answers because lying to the other is not an option, even if it was to make him feel better and Aidan isn’t sure which answer Dean would want to hear anyway.  
“We’ll work this out”, he says and doesn’t know who _we_ is now.

 

It's Dean who kisses Richard, with the taste of beer on his lips and his fingers clumsy when they reach for the older man’s shirt to ground him somehow. He didn’t mean to when he walked up to Richard, didn’t mean to even think about it, but it’s dark in the bar they’re in, dark and so loud that he couldn’t hear a word if the other was speaking; it’s intimate and still impersonal and everything about it makes it so much easier to lean up and press his lips against Richard’s.

He isn’t sure if Richard is surprised, just like how he isn’t sure if he is surprised himself, because it’s been building up to this, to them, just like it has been building up to him and Aidan before,  to Aidan and Richard.  
And he has imagined how it would be to give in to his wishes and dreams and urges before, has imagined different scenarios, different ways Richard’s lips would feel, but it feels completely different because although Richard’s jawline is sharp when he lifts a hand to trace it, his muscles hard under Dean’s touch, Richard’s lips are gentle and the moan Dean doesn’t hear but feels against his skin, soft.

His hands travel from the other’s face to his neck, brushes over pale skin he would like to lick later, kiss and suck and bite until it’s red and bruised and beautiful and his, searches and finds Richard’s pulse, feels the blood thrumming against his fingertips. His lips are still sliding against the older man’s, tongues sharing the taste of alcohol and sweetness and Dean feels drunk on the music and the drinks and the other’s proximity.  
Dean doesn’t pull back when the first kiss ends, doesn’t even hesitate for a moment before kissing Richard again because there are no words to be spoken, wouldn’t be, even if he thought Richard would hear him. So instead Dean captures the other’s lower lip between his teeth, tugs maybe a bit too hard to be entirely comfortable, but if there is pain, the older man has to like it, because he is rewarded with a gasp, a hand sliding up his thigh.

For a moment, Dean expects him to cup his cock through his jeans, but it’s Richard, so instead the hand stays put above his pocket for a few moments, then slides around his body to rest on Dean’s arse without the hesitation he would have expected; not squeezing, just using it as leverage, as a way to keep himself grounded, like Dean uses his fingers which leave Richard’s throat and make their way to his shoulder, feeling muscles flexing.

The kiss lasts for another few moments, their lips moving to the rhythm of the music; when Richard or Dean or both of them pull away, the older actor’s eyes are sparkling, but there is no question hidden in them.

 

And then there is a fourth kiss and a fifth and after that, a thousand more because Aidan is watching them from across the room, gaze unwavering although the light is changing constantly, although there are people walking and dancing and laughing, although his hand is still clutching a half-filled glass. For a second, Dean is scared, because maybe he has been reading the signs wrong, maybe Richard is Aidan’s and he is not allowed to touch; but then Richard extends a hand and Aidan is walking towards them and Dean can see the hunger in his eyes, dark and overwhelming.

It takes the other only a few, long strides until he has reached them, not taking Richard’s hand but instead putting a hand on each side of the other’s face, not wasting a second before he kisses Richard, slowly but firmly, and Dean can see the older man smiling against Aidan’s lips. There are no words, but he just knows that there is a message being passed from one mouth to another, licks and sucks replacing sounds.

The kiss ends and Dean catches himself wishing it hadn’t, because both men in front of him are beautiful alone and even more beautiful together. But there is not much time to mourn the loss because as soon as Aidan pulls away from Richard (and lets one hand fall down so it can grasp the one the other man has been offering, intertwining their fingers), he pulls Dean closer, Dean who can't tear his eyes away from him. And Aidan kisses him too, with the same quiet urgency bordering on passion, but with a new kind of understanding still hidden beneath it and when Dean allows his eyes to slip shut he can taste Richard on the other’s lips, too.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to say hi, send me a prompt, or tell me something nice, you can find me on Tumblr here:  
> [X](http://www.coloursflyaway.tumblr.com)


End file.
